


Rivals

by amuk



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love Triangles, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was another reason she choose that aparment, aside from the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to show Sho’s pride and Ren’s confidence. A bit Sho!centric, which is odd considering this was originally going to be Kyoko!centric. 
> 
> Day/Theme: Sept 26 // she smiles like the knife

“This is it,” Kyoko announces, pointing at the building in front of her. It’s worn-out, tendrils of moss and creeping plants on one side of it. There are clothes hanging out of windows and a dog barks somewhere.

 

“…Do you expect me to live here?” Sho questions, staring at the place once more and at the houses around it. “Seriously?”

 

“…you gave me,” She smiles dangerously, and he knows that what she’s about to say will cut at him, “only four hundred dollars for rent.”

 

“…well, I can give more…” he admits, nervously. Kyoko gives him another thin-lipped smile, a razor-blade, the guillotine coming down on his head.

 

“Not only that, but you also wanted an apartment close to a mall and with a parking.”

 

“Not one where I will get mugged,” he mumbles to himself.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Now, let’s get settled in. I’ve already rented a room.” She marches in and he has no choice but to follow, dragging his two suitcases after him.

 

-x-

 

Kyoko is somewhere across the hall, chatting with someone that he can’t recognize. The room is more dingy and he reminds himself that next time, he’ll give her more money. Or less demands.

 

Or something that will appease her when he makes her go house-hunting.

 

Of course, if his plan works out, then he might never need her to house-hunt again. He’ll be living it up in a mansion while she remains out here, not reminding him of his parents and being her (usually) boring self.

 

Then again, she has been changing ever since she started working at that tattoo parlor and that odd-jobs place. More domineering and…

 

His plan had better work.

 

“Really?” Her laugh filters down the hallway and into the room and before he can stop himself, Sho glances out the door. She’s two doors down, laughing lightly, wringing her hands. It’s a gesture she makes when she’s nervous, he notices. “I didn’t know that.”

 

A deep voice replies, “I didn’t expect you to.”

 

It’s an insult and lately she gets fired up when ever she gets one. He expects fireworks, a shot from a gun, but instead he finds her giving an angry glare and an irritated “Hey!”

 

It’s like they’re friends, like she gets this often, like she knows who this is.

 

He finds himself mildly annoyed with that idea and puts it aside.

 

Not fast enough, though, as he finds himself walking to where she is.

 

“Oh, Sho, this is Ren.” There’s a pleased glimmer in her eyes when she glances at ‘Ren’, a smile on her lips, and he tries hard not to remember how long it has been since she has looked at him like that.

 

He finds himself realizing that it is his fault he can’t remember anyways, he’s been away too long and pushes her away every time.

 

But that doesn’t matter because she’s _not a part of his plans_.

 

“Ah, so that’s—”

 

“Ren! You promised!”

 

“…”

 

He stares at this exchange, and sees Ren watching him too. There’s a confident look on his face, as though he knows what’s going on and knows that he is going to be on the winner’s side.

 

Kyoko laughs again and he finds himself wondering if he’s going to be on the losing side and how much it will cost him.

 

(Later, when they walk back, he puts a protective arm around her shoulder and thinks he can’t lose. He just _can’t_.)


End file.
